


Imperfect Queen

by baetrixv



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Mutual Pining, Royalty AU, Strangers to Lovers, if you read the 2015 one...no you didn't, more characters will be added as I go i promise, sorta - Freeform, they don't like each other at first so yeah, yes this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baetrixv/pseuds/baetrixv
Summary: The Kingdom of Camelot is looking for a wife for Prince Tedros, but it seems no one will do. What is there to do but to expand their horizons, and look for a peasant girl? He doesn't know what to think, and Agatha certainly wants to kill whoever thought this was a good idea.Rewrite of the 2015 Version.
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes...if you knew me on FF.net, you probably read this in 2015...while that version was my pride and joy at some point, looking back on it is painful, so here we are! Tagatha Arranged Marriage, baby!

Agatha woke up to as she always did: with droplets of water falling on her face. The leak in her bedroom was getting worse, but they still hadn’t fixed it. She groaned loudly.

She tumbled out of her cozy bed. After facing the fact it was already seven, she got up begrudgingly, and stumbled to her closet. She dressed in a black skirt, peasant grey shirt, black vest and finally got out her usual black clumps.

As she made her way to their kitchen, her mother stood in there, holding about three different types of plants in her hands.

Callis was the town’s physician: seeing her inspecting herbs was as normal as the sun rising. She usually asked her daughter to get them for her, so the black-haired teen decided to ask before her mother could.

"Running out of herbs?" Agatha asked.

"Yes," her mother replied, as the teen had expected, "I think you know what that means."

It was time for Agatha to go to the Endless Woods, or Sophie's house for that matter, and grab some herbs for her mother.

"I'll go get my cloak." Agatha offered, ready to trudge up the woods to find some.

"Why don't you ask that friend of yours? She probably has some, seeing as she is always talking about a different concoction for her face." Her mother said. By "friend", she meant Sophie.

Sophie _did_ spend a lot of time working on different face masks: one for redness, one for clear skin, one for wrinkles (which Agatha argued Sophie didn’t need, seeing as they were _sixteen_ , and far from showing any aging lines.)

Surprisingly, her friend didn’t mind lending Agatha some, which was convenient.

"I'll ask her," Agatha said, going out and slamming the door loudly behind her.

"Ask for lemon balm, peppermint parsley and Echinacea!" Callis yelled after Agatha.

"Lemon balm, peppermint parsley, and Echinacea," Agatha repeated in her head. "Lemon balm, peppermint, parsley, and Echinacea."

Agatha walked through the graveyard, knowing that today was just a regular, normal day. She went down the hills, to the meadows that led to Sophie’s house

The walk to Sophie's house wasn’t that bad, it is rather close to Agatha's house. It just happened to be on a hill, and it was a rougher walk up the slope. It was radically different from Agatha’s house.

Sophie’s cottage looked like it was painted in a story book: a maroon door, small windows and a garden with a couple of dandelions. She brought a hand to the door, knocking on the wooden door and waiting for Sophie to come. Agatha tapped her feet and soon was greeted by her blonde friend, who was dressed in a casual pink dress

"Aggie! What are you doing here?" Sophie asked as she stood in her doorway.

"My mom sent me to ask you if you have some medicinal herbs," she simply said.

"Which ones? I think we have a few you could use," Sophie replied, inviting her friend in.

Agatha stepped into her house, still slightly in awe at how much space there was in Sophie's cottage. Sophie walked lightly to the kitchen, jars, stoves and other things lay on the countertop. The blonde reached a cabinet, and pulled out three jars.

"There's extra basil, so just take the whole jar and return it when it's empty. There’s also lavender, and ground chamomile, I hope that's enough," Sophie said closing the cabinet behind her.

What did she need again? Lemon balm, pe-something, par-something, and Echinacea. That's all she knew.

"Do you have lemon balm? And Echinacea?" Agatha inquired. She knew she needed two others but couldn't remember which ones, and she didn't really care as long as she got at least one.

Sophie pondered for a minute or two, casually tapping her index finger against her chin before she sweetly smiled, gesturing at the cabinets.

"There is some lemon balm around here, but not echi— whatever that is," Sophie replied after a while, she started looking for the lemon balm, cabinet after cabinet, until she found some.

"Ah, here it is!" Sophie said handing her a small container.

"Thanks. I wasn't in the mood for a walk down the forest," Agatha said, grimacing at the thought at pointlessly walking down meandering paths.

"Oh, no problem! So, how's the graveyard doing?" Sophie asked nonchalantly, fixing her new pink dress.

Agatha shrugged before replying. "Fine. You know, mom gets a lot of sick people, which is good for her, but not for them. At least today there wasn't some patient laying on top of the table..."

Sophie shuddered as Agatha mentioned that.

"I don't know how you don't get scared at such a dark and creepy place, with all the corpses and spirits." Sophie said, shuddering.

"You make it sound worse than what it is," Agatha said, grinning.

She wasn't afraid of the graveyard; she preferred being alone rather than being bothered by obnoxious neighbors. That was how she met Sophie. Sophie was selling flowers door to door, and she hadn’t missed even hers.

"Still. Besides, here you get all the village gossip. It’s the one exciting thing around here, you know,” Sophie commented. Agatha rolled her eyes, but laughed quietly.

"Sophie, the only gossip around here usually involves someone dying, getting married or something like that. The most exciting thing that happened last year was when that one girl eloped," Agatha said. "Unless you get gossip more interesting from other places, I don't really see the point in it,"

"I do! Thanks to Honora really," Sophie exclaimed. Agatha raised her eyebrow, feeling a bit curious.

What could Sophie’s stepmom have heard that could be interesting?

"Rumor has it that after years of unsuccessful findings, Camelot has decided to look for a princess in other villages! A trader said so, or was it an artisan that heard it from a merchant? Oh well, it doesn't matter."

Agatha's eyebrows shot up before they went back down.

_Yeah, right._

As if a kingdom as prosperous as Camelot would actually come here to _Gavaldon_.

“I doubt that’s true, really. They’d be really unlucky to find Gavaldon.” Agatha snorted.

"Well, why not? We sure do trade with some other places, so people could mention this village." Sophie said. Agatha rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything else.

"It could be true… if they are looking in villages, maybe there’s no eligible nobility. I mean, maybe a lot of people died out, or maybe they’re all too old for the prince. You can’t know that.” Sophie argued.

Agatha turned to face her, and shot her a look of incredulity.

“Sophie, get real: even if they were looking for someone outside of Camelot, why would they choose someone like us? We’re not even _nobles._ They’re probably going to marry him off to the first rich jerk they find.” Agatha said.

The blonde looked crestfallen as she glanced away from Agatha for a moment.

“…I guess that’s right, but it is much more exciting to dream it could happen to girls like us, isn’t it?” Sophie asked, smiling at her. Agatha snorted.

“You mean girls like _you.”_ Agatha pointed out teasingly, making Sophie laugh.

“Well, yes, but only because I’d actually want it! You’d probably hate that, wouldn’t you?” Sophie said.

“Why would you say that? What wouldn’t I love about being bossed around, and looking perfect all the time because everyone’s eyes are always on me?” Agatha sarcastically asked. Sophie rolled her eyes.

“Really, Aggie, you make it out to be worse than it must be,” Sophie said.

“If anything, I make it out to be _better_ than it is.” Agatha claimed. Sophie sighed.

“It must still be better than living in Gavaldon…” Sophie countered, fiddling with her dress as she spoke.

Agatha didn’t have a counterargument for that.

It wasn’t long before she excused herself, saying it’d be best if her mother got her herbs quickly. Sophie bid her goodbye, and Agatha set on her way.

While Agatha made her way home, she couldn’t stop thinking about what Sophie had told her. It was clearly just another false rumor invented by someone who clearly didn’t have anything to do with their time…but it was definitely something to think about.

As she fumbled with her jars, while she opened her door, she was glad her mother opened it for her. Agatha quietly thanked her, and made her way to their kitchen table.

"I didn't quite hear everything you wanted me to get, but I got the lemon balm. Sophie didn't have Echinacea though." Agatha spoke.

"Well, I don't have to worry about running out of basil for a while, I'm just glad the girl is quite generous." Her mother replied.

"Yeah, she just said to return the jars when you're finished. You'll probably put them in some other place rather than this jars anyways, won't you?" Agatha asked. Her mother nodded.

"Took you longer than I thought, though," her mother said, looking slightly confused.

“Sophie was just filling me in with the town’s new rumor," Agatha said, she kicking off her clumps as she sat down with her feet on the table. Callus frowned at her, and her daughter quietly obeyed the unspoken order.

"Well, nothing can beat that wild tale about Radley’s father being an executioner just because he had an axe." Callis said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I don’t know. I think they’re giving him a run for his money: I certainly don’t think Camelot would conduct a Princess search here in Gavaldon." Agatha commented.

Callis looked up for what seemed like the first time in hours

"I heard so the other day at the church. Some princess hunting or something. I'm betting on Belle, maybe that friend of yours, but most likely not you." Callis said after a while.

"You think they could even come near Gavaldon?" Agatha asked her. Her mother shrugged.

"Desperate kingdoms would do anything for a princess that's worthy. Then again, Camelot seems too prestigious to sink that low. From a royalty perspective, that is.” Her mother replied.

Agatha didn’t think much of it, and assumed her mother was probably right.

For all they knew, the Camelot prince could be getting married as they spoke.


	2. Gavaldon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back with an update! Now, unlike the previous chapter, this is significantly different from the original chapter 2, but I think you'll like these changes! I'm very excited :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Camelot certainly had prestige to its name. For years, it had been the grandest, most prosperous kingdom in the Woods.

But that didn’t mean finding the right princess was an easy task.

When Tedros’s father, Arthur, had passed away, he never formally betrothed anyone to his son. Now, as the prince was sixteen, the court was itching for an engagement at the very least. They’d prodded him with match after match, but he declined each and every one.

Tedros’s stomach had nearly turned when they suggested he married Bettina of Jaunt Jolie: that would be like marrying a sister or a cousin.

They’d suggested Princesses, duchesses, ladies, and every other existing nobility title that you could think of, but there were only so many fitting matches that were age appropriate.

Needless to say, Tedros had managed to piss off the court. So, the court, still having power from King Arthur’s death, decided that he would not be crowned until he was married.

Well, shit.

This definitely put Tedros at a bad spot. He was supposed to be crowned three months ago, but he still hadn’t found someone he liked.

It wasn’t like he was buying a pair of boots at the town’s market: he was trying to find a _wife._ He would spend the rest of his life with that girl, so he felt he had the right to be picky. It just so happened the court disagreed.

In one of the rare moments where Tedros didn’t have to be in a meeting, or going over etiquette regarding the passing of power, he managed to find his friend, Chaddick, walking downstairs in a long hallway. Tedros called him, and the brown-skinned boy turned, then grinned at him.

“Shouldn’t you be in some stuffy meeting, or something?” Chaddick teased as he went up the stairs. Tedros rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

“It’s one of my rare breaks. What about you? Shouldn’t you be, you know, guarding the castle?” Tedros teased. Chaddick grinned.

“I’m currently not done with my training, so technically, no, but in a few weeks, yes. So, what are you up to? Trying to get the courts off your ass?”

“Always.” Tedros sighed in annoyance, making his friend laugh.

“Are they still on you with the wife thing?” Chaddick asked him. Tedros nodded.

“Yes! It’s like none of them understand that marriage is, you know, a lifelong thing. It’s not like I can marry some girl, have a kid and be done! Nor do I want to…I get that for most people marriage is like a transaction…but I don’t want that. It’d be much easier if this didn’t feel like a contest.” Tedros ranted.

“I mean, are those people even married? Maybe they’re projecting their frustrations onto you, or something,” Chaddick joked, but cleared his throat, “Anyway, would you even know what you want in a wife?”

Tedros stopped and thought about it for a second. It was as if he didn’t even know, really.

“Well, I guess the most basic thing would be that she’s nice. I’d prefer if she wasn’t too shallow or materialistic: everyone already sees me as a crown, and I’d like for her to see beyond that…I’d like her to be honest, and I’d just want to have a good time with her. I think that’s all, really.” Tedros said.

“…I have an idea, and I don’t know if you’ll like it, but it’s poetic in its justice.” Chaddick said. Tedros narrowed his eyes.

“…Go on…”

“All this time, it has been the courts that have suggested ladies, and they all probably carry some ulterior motive with their candidates. So, why not let someone else scout you a wife?” Chaddick suggested.

“Who exactly would do that?” Tedros asked, fully lost.

“ _Me_ , Tedros! Think about it: if you sent me, and some other guard that knows you well, we could say we were sent to help the cause, but it’d be better, because I _care_.” Chaddick explained.

“Chaddick, that sounds great, but your mom is literally one of the people looking for a wife for me. And she’s also one of the people most annoyed with me.” Tedros reminded.

Lady Gremlaine, Chaddick’s mom and one of Tedros’s advisors, had been diligently looking and suggesting matches, only for Tedros to passively reject them. Or ignore them.

“No, it’ll make me look _better_ because I’ll look like I’m working for the kingdom’s most pressing cause.” Chaddick pointed out.

Tedros stepped back and considered his friend’s idea. Chaddick technically would be helping the cause…and if Lady Gremlaine heard that from her own son, she might be swayed….

“You know what? Let’s do it. There’s no harm in trying.” Tedros decided. Chaddick grinned at him.

“Great! All we gotta do is tell my mother, find a travel partner, set me up with some provisions, and we’ll be ready. I’ll find you a wife quicker than anyone here.” Chaddick assured. Tedros chuckled.

“I sure hope so.”

°

“I don’t even know how you got away with this.” Tedros laughed.

Somehow, Chaddick had managed to convince Lady Gremlaine to let him help. She’d been hesitant, but he’d proved more persistent than Tedros had imagined. Eventually, Lady Gremlaine had agreed, and had decided the courts would be informed of the additional efforts.

Still, it felt outlandish to think a 17-year-old was helping a 16-year-old prince to find a princess, but that’s just how Camelot worked.

A week later, Chaddick was ready to set out. He’d asked Kei, another guard-in-training, to join him on his journey.

“Why Kei, though?” Tedros had asked. He had nothing against him, but he’d barely spoken to him.

“He’s pretty committed to whatever is assigned to him. Besides, he’s from Foxwood too: he’ll know the surroundings.” Chaddick explained, grinning. 

By dawn, Chaddick and Kei were ready to set out. Lady Gremlaine had helped them with their provisions, and was there to remind them what _not_ to do.

“Don’t venture out too far at first: our future queen could be somewhere as near as Jaunt Jolie, and we wouldn’t want you to waste time and energy in the Woods.” She said.

“Don’t worry, mom. We’ll be fine. We’ll stick to nearby routes as long as we can. Hopefully we don’t need to go too far for Tedros’s sake.” Chaddick joked. His mother frowned, unconvinced, but sighed.

“Be careful.” She said, before hugging him and bidding them goodbye.

“Good luck, Chad.” Tedros said, mockingly saluting the two boys. Chaddick returned the salute.

And then they parted.

°

Chaddick and Kei had listened to Lady Gremlaine, and stayed close to Camelot for as long as they could. It had only been one week since they parted, and they still were on the Foxwood-Nottingham border.

They had gotten to know some of the upper class locals and had gotten to know a few possible girls that maybe would’ve fit the requirements, but Chaddick and Kei knew they weren’t the best match, and had slowly been left with fewer options.

The two guards currently rode their horses on the way to Nottingham, hoping they’d have better luck, while still being unsure about some people they had met

“Do you still think Lucinda is a good idea? She _is_ two years older, and I don’t know if that’s the best idea.” Chaddick said.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Arabella seems nice, but she is like the family’s third daughter, so we probably wouldn’t have too much luck.” Kei replied. Chaddick sighed.

“You know, it’d be much easier if we were dealing with regular people like us: they’d be so excited at the thought of one of their daughters marrying off royalty, that they wouldn’t be concerned about the eldest marrying first or whatever.” Chaddick bemoaned.

“Well yes…. actually, why aren’t we doing that?” Kei asked. Chaddick turned to look at him.

“What do you mean?”

“As far as I know, we never specified what kind of…standing, the girl would have…” Kei suggested, looking away from Chaddick. The brown-skinned boy stared at him in disbelief.

“Kei…that’s _genius._ Even if she is a peasant, there will be consequences, but do you think we can make up some sort of story behind her origins? I mean, the Woods are full of small, unknown villages. For all they know, an ugly commoner could be a duke’s daughter!” Chaddick exclaimed.

“That’s true: we just have to come up with something all three of us agree…. but how are we going to find a village small and remote enough? You don’t look for passing towns…you just, find them.” Kei said.

“Shit, you’re right…unless… we venture into the deep Woods…” Chaddick said, looking uneasy. Kei frowned.

“We still have provisions for a week…we could go through Sherwood Forest and see where that takes us.” Kei suggested.

“I guess that’s our plan, then, but if we’re lost within a few days…I say we turn back and look around bigger kingdom.” Chaddick proposed. Kei nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.”

°°

Sherwood Forest was more dense than the two had anticipated, but ending up in a small village wasn’t as hard. Some were rid with chaos, and they automatically decided to skip their search, and some proved to be nice, but as soon as they were seen, people suspected them.

It took them another week to travel through these, seeing as getting to know the locals was time-consuming. Eventually, the two boys were riding, and were met with a sign. One arrow pointed left, saying _Dymwyrm_. The other pointed right, and read _Gavaldon_.

They took a right turn, simply deciding so because they were able to pronounce the word “Gavaldon”.

“It must be a small town: I’d seen the other name in other villages…but I’ve never seen Gavaldon written on maps, or even signs.” Kei commented one day, as they camped out in the woods.

“Neither have I: I’m just hoping we’re close.”

Luckily, the boys had taken the right path. By dawn, they could see the outskirts of the town: it was small and picturesque. There were no roads, just dirt, and the houses were awkwardly spaced out. It wasn’t too bad.

“Alright, let’s see if we have any luck.” Chaddick sighed.

As soon as they rode on their horses, they earned the locals’ attention. People pointed and whispered at them, as if they knew everyone that visited their town. Then, Chaddick realized, they must’ve noticed the Camelot crest on their saddles.

Surely, no one from Camelot had stepped in here. At least, not in a long time.

“We should probably announce ourselves.” Kei suggested, still sensing everyone around them staring.

“Right.” Chaddick cleared his throat, then spoke again, “Greetings! My name is Chaddick of Foxwood, and this is Kei of Foxwood. We are currently looking for a place to stay, for we have been all over looking for our next princess. Where could we spend the night?”

His words had only ignited the people’s curiosity: everyone rushed to point them towards the local inn, and some even offered their own spare rooms in their houses. They couldn’t make out many of the words, until Chaddick felt someone tug at his sleeve.

He turned, and saw a black girl standing in the crowd, who gestured with her head where to go. She wore a yellow bandana around her hair, with a pair of trousers in the same tone, stained with flour. The bright colors made her stand out, as well her calm demeanor, as if she was used to these spectacles. Deciding she knew better, Chaddick decided to follow her. He looked over at Kei, and gestured with his head in the girl’s direction.

“You know, I would think a couple of guards would know to not announce a princess search like that.” The girl commented as she walked briskly through the town.

“Well, we don’t really do this too often.” Chaddick replied.

“Wouldn’t it be common sense not to, though?” The girl asked, sparing them a look. Chaddick and Kei looked away from her. The latter cleared his throat.

“And what would your name be?” Kei asked.

“Nicola. What would yours be?” She asked them.

“I’m Kei, and this is Chaddick.” He answered, pointing respectively. Nicola nodded.

“Nice to meet you. In case you’re wondering, we don’t have a lot of inns around here, but I’m taking you to the nicer one.” She commented.

They still earned a lot of looks from the crowds: two dudes on horseback stand out _quite_ a lot, as they came to learn. Nicola seemed unbothered, though. Chaddick assumed she was used to the town being…like that, for lack of a better explanation.

“So, do you not get a lot of visitors around here?” Chaddick asked. He saw Nicola shrug.

“Not really. If anything, we’re a village you pass to get to your destination. Or a place where wanderers get lost. Nothing too fancy around here.” She said, then turned to face them, “why would you look here for a princess, anyway?”

“Why not?” Chaddick responded, grinning. Nicola narrowed her eyes questioningly but didn’t press it.

“If you say so…I’ve read up on Camelot quite a bit: you have quite the prestigious dynasty, shouldn’t you be looking for a princess in a place like Foxwood, or Jaunt Jolie?” She asked.

“Well, turns out we have a, _picky_ prince.” Kei replied. Nicola raised her eyebrow.

“So you’re getting him a peasant wife as a punishment?” She asked.

“No. We just thought we could…expand our horizons. Besides, every town has some sort of high-standing officials: doesn’t Gavaldon? We could marry him off to someone like that.” Chaddick argued.

“I guess you do have a point. We have the Elders, but they definitely don’t have children of marrying age. Gavaldon is not a place of nobility, really.” Nicola explained, then she stopped.

They stood in front of a small brick building, with a sign that read The Wanderer’s Inn. It was small, but it had two stories. Nicola turned around and faced them, for what could be the final time.

“Well, this is it. It is the nicest of our inns.” She said.

“Thank you…especially for taking us away from the crowds.” Chaddick said. Nicola grinned at them.

“You’re welcome. Good luck on your…search, if that’s what you call it.” Nicola said, already walking away.

“Wait!” Chaddick called after her. She turned, eyeing him with curiosity, “Is there anyone you’d think would be fit to be a princess?”

Nicola stared at him for a second, then pondered about it. For what Chaddick deemed a small town, with an equally small numbers of inhabitants, Nicola surely took a while to answer.

“Maybe a girl named Belle: everyone boasts of how kind she is, and everyone says she’s very lovely, too.” Nicola answered.

“What about yourself?” Kei asked. Nicola rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure Camelot is lovely, but I have too many responsibilities here to just up and leave with some prince I barely know.” She replied.

“Fair enough.”

Chaddick thanked her, just as he dismounted off his horse. Kei followed soon after, as both boys stared at the inn standing in front of them.

“Gavaldon, huh? It already gave us quite a show.” Chaddick remarked. Kei nodded vehemently.

“Do you really think we can find a princess here?” Kei asked. His companion shrugged.

“Don’t knock it ‘till you try it, Kei. Besides, Nicola doesn’t seem too bad. If anything, she’s in my Top 3 already.” Chaddick resolved. The black-haired boy sighed, but laughed.

“You can’t just pick the first girl we see.”

“No, but I wish it was that easy.”

°

Later that night, Chaddick and Kei decided to go out and explore the town. After all, if they were going to find Tedros a wife, they’d have to meet some locals.

Kei had heard from the inn’s owner about their local bazaar. Apparently it was where everyone heard about each other. There was not a single inhabitant that didn’t go.

“The old man said that even the town’s witches came…I’m hoping the word “witch” wasn’t quite literal.” Kei told, as they walked down the cobblestone-covered street.

“I’m sure it’s a figure of speech…I mean, I hope.” Chaddick said.

The market was much bigger than both had expected: it spanned for at least a mile, with sellers on both sides of the aisle. They could see colorful spices, luxurious fabrics, and all kinds of fun trinkets. Every stand bustled with activity as the sun went down on the horizon.

Chaddick couldn’t help but look around, and instinctively, he brough his hand to his pocket, checking if he had any money bring him. Him and Kei had brough enough to subside, with some leftover, in case they wanted something additional.

“Ooh, check those out.” Chaddick said, pointing to a table full of jewelry. Kei sighed, but followed him.

There laid an entire table with gold-tinted jewelry, with some crystals as decoration. Even Kei was interested, as he picked up a ring himself. The old man, who must’ve been the owner, tried to convince them to buy some, until they heard the price.

“Shit, I think that’s over our budget.” Chaddick lied, chuckling as he put down a ring.

“Are you sure? I’d think two boys from Camelot would be able to afford some.” The old man said. Chaddick and Kei shared a look.

Word traveled fast around here, huh?

Before neither could answer, someone else did.

“Should you really be harassing our only visitors, Hadrian?” A girl asked. Chaddick and Kei turned to see her.

She was a tall, black-haired girl. She dressed in different shades of black, and wore an annoyed expression in her big brown eyes. She was accompanied by a shorter blond girl, who currently giggled at her friend’s comment. The blonde wore a lavender dress, in contrast to the other girl’s.

The seller snorted in response.

“A man needs to live.” He grumbled. The tall girl rolled her eyes.

“Doesn’t mean you need to heckle every passerby, especially with overpriced knock-offs.” The girl pointed out. Hadrian looked ready to kill her.

Chaddick stared in amusement at the exchange, letting out a chuckle.

“If they’re so overpriced, why are you still here?” Hadrian complained.

“Oh, I just had to see if my suspicions were right: if the town’s local scammer was targeting Camelot’s visitors.” The girl snorted, “I was. Let’s go, Sophie.”

The two girls left, but Chaddick heard the blonde protesting, something about not even having the chance to talk.

That’d been the most entertaining thing he’d seen all _week._ He’d talked to countless girls: some rude, some nice, some sassy. He didn’t know where the black-haired girl fit, but she sure seemed interesting.

And she had a friend. Maybe they weren’t bad odds. So, he decided to follow them and maybe talk to them.

Besides, she had kept them from being scammed.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kei asked, catching up to Chaddick.

“I mean, we have to start somewhere, don’t we? I say we talk to them. They do look our age.” Chaddick explained. Kei stared at him dubiously for a second, but he didn’t argue.

The two girls were still among the crowd. Chaddick and Kei, trailed behind them, trying to avoid running into other visitors. Deciding to do something foolhardy, Chaddick called the blonde one’s name. It worked, for the girl turned, and stopped.

She looked positively delighted, while her friend was nearly scowling at them.

“Hi, you probably know who we are, but we wanted to introduce ourselves, seeing as we will be here for a few days. I’m Chaddick, and this is Kei. We are the two guards from Camelot.” Chaddick said, extending his hand.

“Well, nice to meet you.” The blonde said, taking his hand, “I’m Sophie, and this is Agatha.”

Agatha. So that was her name. Chaddick was met with a less than enthusiastic wave, but he still grinned at her.

“So, a princess search, huh?” Sophie asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Chaddick smiled.

“Why, yes. Obviously, we’re hoping to be more successful here, but I’m sure a lot of families will make their daughter pretend she’s perfect for the crown.” Chaddick joked.

“Oh darling, I don’t have to pretend.” Sophie said, smirking. Chaddick chuckled, while Kei simply raised his eyebrows while looking away.

“You really think you’re going to find someone here? Look around, you literally were two seconds away from buying fake gold.” Agatha interjected. Her friend shot daggers at her, but Agatha seemed unfazed.

“Well, I’m sure not everyone here is like that…” Chaddick started.

“Of course not!” Sophie exclaimed, “Agatha is just saying that because she still doesn’t believe you’re actually from Camelot.”

Chaddick and Kei glanced at her. She shrugged and nodded.

“Why would they come all the way to Gavaldon for a princess? Nicola and I talked about it, and she had the same question.” Agatha said.

“I assure you we are from Camelot. Our saddles have the official emblem from there, and no other kingdom has figured out how to imitate it.” Kei stated.

“Besides, we wouldn’t embark on this journey for nothing: Prince Tedros is our friend. We’re doing this for him.” Chaddick answered, eager to convince her.

“Really? No payment or anything?” Agatha asked cynically. Chaddick shook his head.

“None. Just the gratification of knowing our friend is marrying someone he’d like.” He spoke. He could feel Agatha’s suspicion, but she didn’t press it.

“And, what is your friend, Prince Tedros, like?” Sophie asked, curiosity glinting in her eyes.

“Well, he’s kind of an idiot, but in a good way.” Chaddick joked, earning a laugh from Sophie.

“Wouldn’t that be a bad thing, seeing as he’ll be king?” Agatha asked.

“I mean, he’s just a bit slow sometimes, but he’s a very kind lad. We’ve been friends since we were kids. He’s like my brother, and he’s never done anything to wrong me. He’s sure of himself, and people just, naturally like him.” Chaddick said.

“He sounds dreamy.” Sophie sighed.

“Sophie, that was the most generic description I’ve ever heard.”

“Well, clearly you have no taste, darling.”  
  


“Why, Chaddick forgot one: he’s very stubborn.” Kei added, looking at Sophie, “almost as much as your friend.”

“You haven’t seen my worst.” Agatha snapped. “Tell Prince Tedros to keep looking, ‘cause his wife is nowhere to be seen in Gavaldon. Besides, what makes you qualified to look for a future queen? That girl would need to have dedication, special education of a kingdom’s history, and the ability to put up with obnoxious self-righteous bastards. In a town like this, you’re just going to find a sucker that wants to leave.”

“Huh, seems like you know a whole lot about it.” Kei commented. She glared at him, and he looked away.

Silence hung in the air, before Agatha stormed off. Sophie hesitated, but bid her goodbyes to the guards, then went after her friend.

Chaddick and Kei stood there, unsure of what they’d witnessed.

“Well, Agatha for sure isn’t on our list.” Kei decided.

“What are you talking about? I think she’s my favorite girl so far.” Chaddick said, grinning.

“You’ve lost your mind, clearly.”

Chaddick laughed. Maybe Kei was right, but there was something about her he liked. He wondered if Tedros would, too.

Maybe she wasn’t as gorgeous as Reena of Shazabah or Beatrix of Jaunt Jolie.

But she was certainly something else.

Definitely worth looking into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Lots to go over here:
> 
> I've never written Kei or Nicola, so that was different. Hopefully nothing too OOC. For Kei it was hard, because he barely even speaks in canon. Secondly, y'all got a Tedros pov so hopefully you liked it!
> 
> I'll be making some slight changes here and there, but the plot will stay the same for most part. If you recall, in the OG they basically chose Agatha because she was "the ugliest" villager. I thought that was stupid, and Chaddick probably wouldn't do that to his best friend, so there will be more depth as to why they pick her. 
> 
> Hope y'all liked it! Pls leave me a comment, they keep me going!

**Author's Note:**

> don't be shy leave a comment :)
> 
> ik there wasn't a whole lot here, but it gets more exciting, I promise!


End file.
